power_rangers_data_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Trans-Dimensional Turtles in a Data Shock
Trans-Dimensional Turtles in a Data Shock is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Summary The Data Squad Rangers arrives in New York City where they meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. But, Dr. Eggman and the Shredder decided to team up as they fight against the Rangers and the Turtles. Plot The Technodrome at the Earth's Core At the bottom of the Earth's Core, The Technodrome's engines weren't working. So, Dr. Eggman had to find someone evil enough to back him up. Venus's night investigation on Earth On night, Venus de Milo was at New York hiding in the shadows doing her night investigation. Until, She saw Shredder with Dr. Eggman making a deal about destroying the Power Rangers and the Ninja Turtles. Telling the News/A Hero Team-Up Meanwhile in the Sewers, Venus warned Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo about Shredder making a deal with Dr. Eggman. Then, Splinter foretold that the Data Squad Rangers are the only ones who knew Dr. Eggman. So, Donatello started building his Portal Projector that will help them. Learning the skills of a Ranger Meanwhile, Robbie was in the training room with Starlight while Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy, Atticus, Zoe, Sonic, Sora and Gmerl were watching. Soon, They use their weapons and fight martial art combat. Relaxing after Training/Unknown Teleportation After training, Robbie, Starlight and Everyone were relaxing with some food and drinks. Just then, There was a strange teleportation appearing out of nowhere. However, They woke up in another dimension. Meeting the Ninja Turtles/A Misunderstanding As they were looking around, They've met the Ninja Turtles, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and Venus de Milo. However, Gmerl thought that Donatello was holding a blaster. So, They misunderstood them as they're enemy. But, Venus explained that they were send by their mentor, Splinter to recruit them for help. Fighting Against Krang However, There was an attack from Krang, Tiger Claw, Bebop and Rocksteady. So, Robbie and Leonardo agreed that they bring their team together to stop Eggman and Shredder. Heading Back to Cyberspace/Stopping Krang Soon, Donatello used his Portal Projector to create a portal. So, They went through and made it back in Cyberspace. When they returned, Robbie and Leonardo came up with a plan to stop Krang. Dr. Eggman's robotic gift for Shredder Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman created a robot champion just for Shredder. It was called "Egg-Turtle". So, Shredder sends him to destroy the Power Rangers and the Ninja Turtles. Back at Data Squad H.Q Back at the Data Squad Headquarters, Robbie and his team alongside with the Turtles made it inside. Then, They saw Palutena, Pit, The Cybersquad and they're visitor, Master Splinter who has agreed to have Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and Venus train the Data Squad Rangers. Data Squad Rangers and Turtles started training/Splinter's advice for Robbie At the Ninja Turtle secret base, Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset and Amy train with Leonardo and Donatello. As for Atticus Akito, Zoey and Starlight, They train with Raphael and Michelangelo. Sora, Sonic and Gmerl on the other hand were training with Venus. As Robbie finished training, He had the vision of his battle with the Shredder. Then, Master Splinter gave him his advice about a great battle he's about to face even if it's Shredder, Dr. Eggman or any of their minions. Trouble with the Dimensionizers/Digit and Widget tries some repairs As Robbie thinks about Splinter's advice, He heard Starlight screaming. So, He came to Donnie's lab. As Robbie came inside, Donatello told everyone that the Dimensionizers were linked to two others and rigged to go off in nine minutes. Soon, Digit and Widget finished repaired the Zords for Robbie and his friends. Shredder and Egg-Turtle started attacking At the city, Egg-Turtle started attacking as Shredder waits for the Power Rangers and Ninja Turtles, Then, They came to stop them just in time. Soon, The fight begins. Robbie vs Shredder/Rangers and Turtles vs Krang, Tiger Claw, Bebop and Rocksteady Robbie and Shredder fought head to head, The Data Squad Rangers on the other hand fought off Krang, Tiger Claw, Bebop and Rocksteady so they won't interfere. The Prime Turtle Reality In the Prime Turtle Reality, Yoshi, Mordecai and Donatello were just about to find the last Dimensionizer. But they've encountered by the Prime Turtles. So, They ran towards Channel six to get the Dimensionizer. It a while, But Donatello finally finished repairing the Dimensionizer and return to reality. The Finale Battle with Egg-Turtle As the fight with Egg-Turtle continued, Robbie tried to counter Shredder, But, He was too strong with Egg-Turtle by his side. However, Robbie started to remember Splinter's advice and he finally defeated Shredder and took down Egg-Turtle. Release the Megazord However, Orbot and Cubot fired the Magma Beam and made Egg-Turtle larger. So, The Rangers prepared the Cyber Platinum Gold and Silver Megazord and put a stop to him. The battle won Not a moment too soon, The Data Squad Rangers and the Ninja Turtles won the fight. At Canterlot High, The people looked up to them for their heroic deeds Splinter, April and the Turtles gave thanks After the battle, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michangello, Venus de Milo, April and Splinter gave their thanks to the Data Squad Rangers as they return home. Donatello's Big Project/The birth of Robin Diaz At Donnie's lab, He was working on his big project. Finally, He created Robbie's female clone known as 'Robin Diaz". Rangers Data Squad Other Rangers Heroes Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Master Splinter *April O'Neil *Casey Jones Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *The Shredder *Krang *Rocksteady and Bebop *Tiger Claw Trivia *The Data Squad Rangers will Team up with the Ninja Turtles. *It marks a first appearance of Robin Diaz, Robbie's female clone. *This episode is a mixture with Turtles Forever and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) Transcript *Trans-Dimensional Turtles in a Data Shock Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5